Sacrifices: Sol
by fer1323
Summary: The summary is on top of chapter 1. Review if you like this story, have suggestions or find any errors in my writing. Reviews are what I can use to become better.
1. When life gives you lemons

Summary: Russ is relatively happy with life. He has the girl, the house in the city, a wonderful job and good (sometimes annoying) pokemon friends. But one day, his life turns upside down. He has made a wish in order to save his only newborn son. But he has to sacrifice what it means to be human and becoming a Pokemon. Will he ever unite back with son?

Hi all and welcome to my first fanfiction. This fanfiction may be slow in the beginning so please bear with me and help along the way.

And I gives thanks to Talkingbirdguy for allowing me to reference his work. You should take a look at his pokemorph stories. They are very well written.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon intellectual property. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo. However this story is entirely of my creation.

Chapter 1: If life gives you lemons…..

Russ is having a tough time dealing with the heat. It must be nearly a bloody hundred degrees on this hellish summer day in Hoenn. Russ thought he could take a break in the shade under a tree along route 118. A youngster calls him out on a challenge. "You. Me. Battle right now." He says while taking out a regular pokeball. Russ groans and cries on the inside. "I goddamn hate that stupid unspoken rule" thinks Russ, " in any case, there is no way out."

He stands up, takes out a regular pokeball as well, whispers to the pokeball "let's do this, old friend." and then speaking to the youngster "You may have the honours." The youngster smirks and throws his pokeball. Out pops an electrike and instantly taking a battle stance, growling at me. The youngster shouts while doing the obnoxious point movement "You are going down, old man" Russ ignores the last bit. He sighs at how easy this battle is going to be.

Russ might not be a competitive trainer anymore but by no means is he a pushover. He throws his pokeball without any determination. Out pops a blaziken. The blaziken, whose name is Izalith, stretches, looks at the electrike and takes a battle stance. Russ looks at the eyes of the youngster. The look in his eye is the same determination as all young trainers.

\- Time skip -

After the youngster recalls his last Pokémon, he takes out his wallet, hanging his head like a guilty criminal. Russ says "keep your money. I don't need it. That is the reason I have the thing called a job." The youngster looks up and stares amazed at Russ. Russ continues "you have potential to a great trainer one day. Never let go that passion or else you will lose purpose. And don't forget to form everlasting memories and relationships with your Pokémon. Now hurry on home." Once the youngster recovers and says "thanks mister. Sorry for calling you old. Bye." The youngster turns around and runs on home.

Russ lets out a sigh and turns to Izalith. "Hello my old friend. Sorry for not letting you out your ball. It has been quiet lately." Izalith smiles at Russ and Russ smiles back at Ilazith. He got Izalith as thank you and 21st present from Professor Birch. He worked there as an intern to learn about Pokémon habitats. Russ was a competitive trainer for a few months. He had obtained all of the badges with relative ease but Russ did not find joy in battling. He was in Fallarbor town because he heard of a new shop that sells semi-precious stones. This is where Russ met his wife. In short, they become friends after Russ bumped into her and both of them even bought the same type of stone, an amethyst, to show their friendship and soon-to-be love. Her name is Alice.

That was seven years ago. They live in Mauville City where Alice works as Chief at the food court but she is currently at home. After snapping back to reality, Russ decides to go to the nearby beach and call out the rest of his Pokémon: Leviathan (kingdra) Epimeth (alakazam) Shogun (skarmory) Eden (tropius). Since Russ has not let his Pokémon often roam in the open spaces, this is a good time as any.

Russ lets out Epimeth out first as his flying types would most likely restless, being not able to fly that often. He needs Epimeth to help communicate to his and wild Pokémon with much more ease. Epimeth comes out of his pokeball and gives a sigh of relief once he feels the sunshine on his body. Epimeth speaks though his psychic abilities " _thank you, master. How can I help?"_ Russ replies "No need. Just enjoy the sunshine. Just stay near mind speaking range" Epimeth nods and goes off to meditate in the sun.

After Epimeth, he releases Leviathan into the water. Leviathan happily jumps in and out of the water. She defiantly needs the stretch and exercise since Leviathan is Russ's least used but just as valuable Pokémon. Lastly, Russ releases Shogun and Eden. The two flying types stretch their wings and eagerly look at Russ. Russ says "Go and have fun, you two. Don't stray too far. I do not want to get in trouble with WPO (world protection organisation) for being late to a distress call." They nodded and took flight. The way they play in the air, makes them look like two graceful dancers. Russ is always wary when he releases them. They have expressed their gratitude for having a nice place to stay but they can forget to come back when things have to be done.

Russ works as one of Hoenn's regional environmental ranger. He is tasked to help combat wildfires, injured wild Pokémon and the list goes on. Especially to keep tabs if another criminal team wants to awaken Groudon and Kyogre again. Russ turns to Izalith and says "Do you want bask in the sun for a little bit?" Izalith nods her head with a grin from ear to ear. They walk to the beach and lay down on the warm sand. Izalith turns onto her side and feel asleep. Russ chuckles. Izalith has difficulty sleeping at night but during the day, she can sleep through pretty much anything and she enjoys it by the looks of her facial expressions. Russ looks up at the sky, takes his floppy hat and puts it on his face. He dozes off.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Hi all and welcome to my first fanfiction. This fanfiction may be slow in the beginning so please bear with me and help along the way.

And I gives thanks to Talkingbirdguy for allowing me to reference his work. You should take a look at his pokemorph stories. They are very well written.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon intellectual property. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo. However this story is entirely of my creation.

Chapter 2: Sweet dreams...

-In the forest outside Mauville city-

Two figures step out into a clearing. One is a Grumpig and the other one is a Cacturne. The Cacturne looks distressed. He says to the Grumpig "We must finish up tonight. Luna must be growing impatient. When Luna is impatient, she gets angry. Luna scares me when she is angry." The Cacturne shudders at the thought of an angry Luna. "You and Luna are no fun. But if I must, I will do what has to be done. I was just playing with our prey. Tonight will be the night that our goes over the edge. You should relax more." The Cacturne does not relax and glares at the Grumpig... The Cacturne says "You beter. Or you will have more than Luna's wrath to worry about It." the Grumpig stays unphased and says "I am famish. Why don't we get some food?" The Cacturne shakes his head in disapproval and says "Okay."

-At the beach-

Russ is having a pleasant dream about Alice and his yet to be born son. They are spending the day at Slateport City. Alice is with their son and Russ is getting two ice cream cones. Once Russ returns to Alice, he kneels and says "I have returned with your royal sceptre, my fair queen." Alice chuckles and smiles at her knight...

Russ is woken up abruptly and is soaking wet. Russ looks at Leviathan and Leviathan looks at Russ, almost as if she is saying "Can we go home now?" Russ looks at his watch. It reads 17:13. Russ is surprised how quickly time passes by. He looks at his phone in his bag. No job alerts. Russ sighs with relief. He does not have to fight with anyone at WPO. He mentally calls for Epimeth. Epimeth arrives at his side in a blink. "Yes, I help?" Russ replies "Yes. Can you tell Shogun and Eden to meet us at home? Also can you teleport Leviathan home pls? Once you are at home, will you tell Alice that I will be there in a few? You can stay at home." Epimeth nods as to say he will do it. Epimeth goes to Leviathan and in a blink, they were gone.

Russ looks over at Izalith. She is sleeping undisturbed. As much as Russ wants to let her sleep, they have to head home. Russ puts a hand on Izalith's shoulder, shaking her a little and saying "Wake up, sleepyhead. It is nearly supper time." Izalith wakes up with wide and sits at the sound of supper. Izalith looks around to see no Leviathan or Epimeth. She looks at Russ confused. "Blazi?" She says as to mean huh. Russ chuckles and say "I sent the rest home already. I just wanted to walk with you, old friend. Like the old times." Izalith nods in agreement. They weren't able to walk together that much, due to the remote places that Russ has to go and it is easier with Izalith in her pokeball. They stand up and start to walk back to Mauville city.

Once that they arrive at the outskirts Mauville city, it is 17:32. They arrive at Russ's home few minutes later. Russ's house is weird by human standards. But for his Pokémon, it is a paradise. The flat roof is for his flying types to nest and it is extra reinforced to withstand the extra mass on top. Most of the backyard is a pool for Leviathan. There is a patio in the back where Epimeth meditates and there is a hammock for Izalith for the best comfort possible. It is a single storey house. From the front door, you enter an open plan room that is the lounge on immediate left, kitchen on the immediate right and dining room on the other side of the room with a sliding door leading onto the patio. There is a door on the far left that leads to Russ and Alice's room.

Once Russ enter the house, he hits a wall of delectable food smell. Once both of them are inside, they find Alice and her Gradevoir, Pandora, cooking up a storm. Russ tells Izalith that she can go and relax on her hammock. She disappears in a flash. Russ shakes his head. He says "She sure loves that hammock." Alice laughs. "What do you expect? Izalith hates sleeping on anything hard and the hammock is the one of the least hard things here."

Russ turns to Alice who just spoke. Russ comments "Firstly, I thought we agreed that you don't exert yourself especially when you have trouble sleeping lately. Secondly what are you making? It smells lovely." Alice replies "I know that I should relax but can't a wife cook for his beloved husband. As for what it is, it is tomato soup for starters, shell pasta with mushroom sauce for mains and malva pudding with vanilla ice-cream for desert. Don't worry. Pandora help me with feeding your Pokémon and in the kitchen too. She could cook better than me one of this days."

The Pokémon next to her blushes and tries to hide it. Alice continues "Besides, we are nearly done. Why don't you sit down? I will be there in a bit." Russ sits at the table. He knows that he is in for a treat. Besides the fact that his wife is making some of favourite food. She makes them so heavenly that even Arceus would jealous that he can't eat every day. After Alice wobbles slowly to the table, Pandora serves the food.

After supper, Pandora takes the dishes and washes up. Russ insists that he and Alice go to bed. Alice finally agrees. In their bedroom, Alice changes into a nightgown and Russ changes into boxers and an old shirt. Alice is already in bed when Russ gets into bed. Alice looks a little distressed. Alice asks Russ "Will the nightmare return tonight?" Russ replies "I am here to protect you. As long as I am alive, nothing will harm my wife and child. If you want me to help, I will get Epimeth and Pandora to see if they can't find the cause?" Alice says "No need. Goodnight, my dear knight." Russ replies "Good night, my queen." With that, they went to bed.


	3. Dream your dream

Hi all and welcome to my first fanfiction. This fanfiction may be slow in the beginning so please bear with me and help along the way. This Fanfiction may be slow.

And I gives thanks to Talkingbirdguy for allowing me to reference his work. You should take a look at his pokemorph stories. They are very good.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon intellectual property. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo. However this story is entirely of my creation.

Chapter 3: Dream your dream...

-Alice's POV-

I am running through the moonlit forest. It is the same nightmare but it feels different. I feel like a predator chasing its prey. This time, the predator feels a lot closer this time. I look back to have a look at my pursuer. All I see darkness and the foliage. Suddenly I trip over a tree root. I try to get up when I heard a twig break behind me. I whip around to see two red eyes in the darkness. It ozzes fear and Alice shakes from the says " How far will you go to save your husband?" I reply with all my courage "You can beat his pokemon or let only harm him. He is one of the best trainers I ever knew." The voice laughs evilly and the laugh echoes around the two. "You underestimate my power. I can break and twist your husband's mind from the inside out. Let me show you an example." I hear a sound from my left.

Isee Russ in his work clothes. He is smiling maliciously and his eyes glint like a madmen. This is not my Russ. This is not my knight. He takes a step forward. He says " Hello my queen. I was at work. There is a forest fire so I am patched to help to put it out. But something in me clicked into place. The people at WPO can go stuff themselves. All I want is you. If anyone stops me, I will personally remove them from this world." Alice is shocked at what she is seeing. Still on ground, she starts to move away and says hesitantly "Stay away, You are not Russ. This is a dream." The Dream Russ walks over to Alice, stops her and climbs over her. She resists. Dream Russ smirks " Why do you resist?" Alice manages to get one free hand and slaps Dream Russ. Dream Russ is not amused. "You bitch. So you don't want me, huh? If I can't have you, I will make sure no one can." Dream Russ takes out a knife

I wake up screaming. Russ wakes up, still half asleep. "What is wrong?" I reply "The nightmare has gotten worse." Russ yawns "Like I said, I will get Epimeth and Pandora to check you and find out the cause of it. Now please, get some rest. Okay?" I say "Okay." Russ goes back to sleep. I stay awake. The nightmare felt all too real. "What will you do to save your husband? " says the voice from my nightmare. I retort "Anything." The voice says skeptical "Like what?" I shout with all my courage and fury in my head " I will die for him." The voice was quick to answer "Prove it." I hesitant. "Go on. Prove it." I finally give in. " Fine. I will do it."

I slip out bed without disturbing Russ. I go to the door and turn the door handle. I open the door. It creaks loudly. I stop and look over at the bed. The sheets shift for a moment then stay still. I proceed to open the door albeit more slowly. I go to the kitchen and open the knife drawer. I pick a long knife and close the drawer. I hold the knife up high and I stand there for moment. "Show me how much you love you husband." With a tear in my eye, I say "Forgive me, my knight."

-Izalith's POV-

"Damn this accused moonlit." I thought to myself. "My damn feathers make me feel like someone is going to attack me when I sleep at night." I get out of hammock and go over to the sliding door. I open it slowly and quietly. Once I am inside, I close it behind me. I went over to the cup cupboard in the kitchen and take out a plastic mug. My owner, Russ, stopped buying glass cups and porcelain mugs after I broke about dozens during my midnight drinks. The ones that he does have, are off limits for me and every other pokemon. I take out a camping kettle and fill it with water. I take out a tea board and put the green tea bags, sugar blocks and the mug on the board. I placed the tea board on the coffee table. I went back to fetch the filled kettle.

After I made myself comfortable on the couch ( which is more uncomfortable than the floor in my opinion), I use my fire punch to heat up the kettle. Russ thought of it. I was scared of my fire because when I was a torchic, I accidentally sneezes and did an ember on Russ's right hand. He was unable to do things normally because he was right-handed. For a long time, I would not forgive myself and I would not use fire ever again.

Despite this, after I became a combusken, Russ helped me see how fire can used for good as much as bad. Russ took me to a house outside Fallarbor town. Russ led me through the door. We were greeted by a man and Russ spoke with him for a little bit. Russ then turned to me and said " We are going to be staying here for a few days." Back then, I did not what was in store for me but I am better off because of it. The man was a glass blower and despite my initial fear, I opened up and I help the glass blower heat up ash and turn it into things of beauty. Ever since then, I have been thinking of practical uses for my fire. For example, boiling water is one that I am using right now.

After the water is hot enough, I put a green tea teabag into the mug with one block of sugar. I poured some water into the mug. After some time allowing the tea to infuse, I took a sip. Green tea helps me relax and apparently also improve my fighting abilities. Anyways, I enjoy the comfort while it lasts.

I heard a scream from Russ's room which almost spill my tea. I am high alert, waiting for instructions. After a long few moments, I relax a little bit. It must been a false alarm. I continue with my tea. After few more moments, I start to make a second cup of tea. While I was waiting for the tea to infuse, I hear a creak and my instincts tell me to go prone to not been seen. After a short silence, I hear a drawer from the kitchen and shortly after that, I hear a solid thud on the kitchen floor. Not wanting to be put in danger, I slowly and steadily walk over to the lights for the kitchen. I flick them on and peer into the kitchen. My eyes widen at the sight before me. Alice is on the floor with a knife sticking from her chest. I can see a red liquid already pooling around her. I quickly made myself snap out of it and I ran into Russ's bedroom.

I am beside Russ. I try to wake Russ up gently by violently shaking him. He mumbles incoherently. All I could catch is mom and school. I slap him in the face. Hard enough to leave a red imprint of my claw. Russ is now awake. His wide eyes stare into my eyes. His expression of confusion changes into one of concern. I let go of Russ. He looks over at the empty space where Alice is meant to be sleeping. He asks with fear in voice "Do you know where she is?" I nod. He jumps out and says in a low voice "Show me." I quickly lead him to where Alice lay. Russ pushes aside and goes to his wife's side. "Alice! Please respond to me! Alice! Izalith, quickly go and get Epimeth. I will try to stabilize her."

Without a second thought, I run to the sliding door. I am greeted by Epimeth. I open the door for him. He goes to the kitchen and I follow. I can see Russ has taken Alice's nightgown off ,the knife out and patch her up but she is still non-responsive. Alice is wrapt in Russ's arms. Epimeth goes over to them and speaks to him telepathic. After Russ gives a quick kiss on Alice's forehead, he give Alice to Epimeth. The two teleport away. Despite being covered in blood, Russ walks over to the couch in the living room and sits down. He does not notice my tea in the slightest. "He must be in shock. I must comfort him." I say to myself. I go over and sit next to him. I put my arm around him. He looks at me. Suddenly his head lands on my breast and he starts to cry. I try my best to get comfortable and console Russ at the same time. I thought to myself "I may be here for a long night."


	4. Upon a star

Hi all and welcome to my first fanfiction. Things are finally happening. Yeah. I hope you like the story so far.

And I gives thanks to Talkingbirdguy for allowing me to reference his work. You should take a look at his pokemorph stories. They are very well written.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon intellectual property. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo. However this story is entirely of my creation.

Chapter 4: Upon a star...

-Epimeth's POV-

Although Pandora has gone to sleep, I continue to practice of picking up psychic connections. In the midst of this, I picked up one. Although it is still new to me and I cannot yet disrupt the connection, I made a connection with the sender. What I found is unsettling. The sender has ended their psychic connection and I can hear what seems to be a conversation but due to only being connected to one of the speakers, it is hard to make sense of it.

This is what I can make out: "You see, you don't have to doubt me and my psychic abilities...pfft. As least my dancing is able to the job done discreetly...you worry too much...okay, okay. Keep your thorns on...alright, I get it. Next time, we will do it your way. Besides we should get moving and tell Luna about our latest victim."

The sender moves too far for me to maintain the telepathic connection. I think this is urgent and someone must be dealt with them. This could be a new criminal team that could be using psychic types to take out threats. With the information I have at present, the speaker is probably a Grumpig, due to the mention of dance and psychic abilities but I do not have enough information to figure who his partner is. Maybe a grass type, due to the "thorns".

I walk over to the door leading into the house. I am greeted by Izalith. I can see the urgency in her eyes and I quickly and discreetly read her mind for the problem. The key thoughts in her mind are: "Alice. Injured. In kitchen. Get Epimeth." Izalith opens the door and I immediately make my way to the kitchen without Izalith verbally telling me a thing. I prefer it that in times of crisis. Izalith follows me. When I get to Russ, Russ is in no state to speak clearly. Thinking is also no easier with emotions.

"Master, may I be service?" Russ says in a quivering voice in his head, "Yes, please take her to the hospital. I don't want to lose her and my child" I reply "I will do my best. After I get back, I will tell you her status." Russ kisses her on the forehead and he hands her over to me. I teleport to the hospital.

I land in the lobby of the hospital. All the people in the lobby look at me and Alice in surprise. I look towards the female night shift receptionist, whom I do not recognize. I call out to her "I need doctors now. The woman is seriously injured and is pregnant." She snaps out of it. I am surprised that they did not tell this receptionist about my occasionally visits. Then again, I do not teleport patients at night.

Finally after a few seconds, doctors and nurses come to me with a hospital roller and ask if they can have master's wife. I say to them "I will help you. Just give me some space." They did so and I lift her onto the roller. The doctors and nurses whisk her away. I am left there in the lobby. I stroll over to an empty chair, sit down and wait for the news.

The receptionist comes over with a clipboard, pen and a form. "I need you to fill it out. Or do you want me to write it down the answers for you. It is standard practice." I reply "You can write the answers, Judy. Before you ask, I did not read your mind. I can see your name tag. Also she is not my trainer. She is my trainer' wife. There may be some gaps." She stares at me in awe and then nods. Once done, she goes back to the reception desk.

-Time skip-

After a lengthy wait, I am given the news on Master Russ's wife and his child. I was hoping that the news would not come to that. Before I return home, I ask the doctor to give me Alice's necklace. He did so gladly. Now it is time to do the one thing I never expected to do so soon or even in my life. As I return back, it is still night-time. I go over to the lounge where I see Izalith and Master Russ sleeping within each other's embrace. I decide to take the remaining armchair. As I sit down, fatigue washes over me.

-Next day-

-Russ's POV-

I wake up to the sound of sizzling bacon. I open my eyes slowly. I find my head to be resting on Izalith's chest and her arm around my shoulders. I can feel her slow and deep breaths suggesting that she is still asleep. Fatigue must have gotten the better of her. I slowly lift my head and taking off her arm. I put her arm down gently.

I go over to find Pandora and Epimeth in the kitchen. Pandora is working her magic although her body suggests something is wrong. Epimeth looks worn out as if he has the weight of the world on top of him. I finally say "Morning. If you have something to say, please say it."

The two psychic types turn to look at me. The sorrow and empathy in their eyes says it all. They know it too. Epimeth holds out his hand and there, in his hand, lay necklace where Alice's wedding ring and amethyst stone hung. I take it from his hand. "And my child?"

Epimeth speaks "it is a boy but the doctors say it is unlikely that he will survive for long." I nod and say "After breakfast, I wish to be alone for the rest of the morning. I will to the hospital this afternoon and finish up what has to be done there. I believe you can look after yourselves." The two psychic types nod in agreement.

After breakfast, I went to my room and made several calls. First, I made a call to WPO to say that I am taking the week off. I did not give them much choice. Second, well Alice did not have much of a family. I only ever met her older sister. The sister died at the age 34 when Alice and I were dating. Alice was 22 at the time. My family, on the other hand, are all still alive but I have lost touch with them. I do not think they would come to Alice's funeral anyway.

Once all the calls were done, I knelt beside my bed. I give a prayer to any who may hear it. "Please spare my son. I will even offer the entirety of my body, mind and soul to the ends of times so that I can at least see my son grow up." As I finish my prayer, a white light shine above my bed. A voice resonances from it. "Do you agree to sacrifice your entirety as a human to save your son?" I struggle to stare at the white light. It is like staring at the sun. I raise up my right arm to help. In the end, I say "Yes, I do."

The voice speaks again. "You are now branded and your son's frail body is now no different to a regular one. You must be ready in a clearing by noon on the summer solstice to fulfil your end of the promise. If you are not, the brand will burn you to ashes." On the last word, the light disappears from my room. It is then when I notice the brand of the sun on my right forearm.


	5. A love lost

Chapter 5: A love lost...

-Afternoon-

-Russ's POV-

After I finished up in the bathroom and put on suitable clothes, I walked out my room to go to the hospital with Epimeth. Epimeth is in the lounge with Pandora. Both of them are enjoying themselves. Although Pandora has lost her trainer and lifelong friend, Pandora has another source of happiness. Shortly after Alice and I were dating, Epimeth and Pandora were also starting their own budding love.

I felt empathic to Pandora. Pandora has known Alice most of her life. Eventually, I mustered the courage to speak up. "I am sorry Epimeth but it is time to go." Epimeth looked up and gave a nod. He gets up and walks over to me. I said to Pandora "We'll be back before you know it." I give the thumbs up that I am ready to go. Epimeth and I teleport to the hospital.

We arrived at the lobby of the hospital. I told Epimeth to take a seat as he has done more than he was expected to do over the last twenty four hours. I walked to the reception desk and talked the receptionist on duty. The reception is male this time. "Hi there. Hm, my wife was dropped here last night. Her name is Alice Spero. Also my child is here. Can I see them?" The receptionist nods his head and called for a doctor. The receptionist said to me "Dr. Sanabit will be seeing you soon. He is the one who is in charge of your wife and child."

I waited for a bit when eventually Dr. Sanabit arrived and spoke to me. "Afternoon, Mr Spero. Thanks for coming but please, next time call the ambulance." I said in return "If my Alakazam did not arrive in time to save my wife, how could the ambulance do any better? Besides, I tried my best to stop the bleeding." The doctor quickly changed the subject.

"Let's go visit the morgue then the children ward where your child is located. Just follow me." We started to headed to the morgue when Dr. Sanabit spoke again. "There was an unusual occurrence with your child this morning. The nurse described something that none of us were expecting to see." I half knew what he talking about but I tried to hide it. "Dr. Sanabit, maybe you tell me about it later when we go and visit my child."

We arrived at the door to the morgue. Dr. Sanabit led through the door and to the table where my wife lay. She was in a light blue dress, almost looking like a sweet innocent little girl sleeping. I went over to her with tears in my eyes. I hugged her limp body, weeping, for a few good minutes. After coming out of the embrace, I asked the doctor "Can you please cremate her before I leave?" Dr. Sanabit thought a bit and said "It is possible but you may have to wait. It is lengthy process." I said wiping the last tear away "That will be fine." I set Alice back on the table and kissed her forehead. I whispered "Requiescat in spiritu mansuetudinis tuus, regina."

After the doctor and I left the morgue, the doctor leads me to the children ward. It takes a couple minutes navigating the halls of the hospital. I am in awe that the doctor knows the layout of the hospital so well. One can easily lost in here, despite all of the signs that one can use. It is a miracle that doctors can find the right room in a situation when time is critical.

We finally arrive at the newborn wing in the children ward. Dr. Sanabit leads me to where my child is sleeping. The baby, that the doctor shows me, is just like any other. The doctor speaks and I listen attentively " Earlier this morning, your son's body was small and frail. She also had difficulties with breathing. Her chances of surviving, let only a normal life, were very small but the nurse ,who was tending to another baby, reported that she saw a bright light over your son and when she rushed over to see if your son was okay. Your son was more than okay. He was fit and ready to see the world. We did our tests and we concluded that she can go with you albeit after some paperwork."

I nods and looks at my is sleeping in the hospital cot. I shed a tear. It runs my cheek but I wiped it away. I say to the doctor "How will it take?" The doctor responds " A hour or so. I am wondering, what name have you chosen for your son?" I smile and reply " Luke"


	6. Preperations

Sorry for the long delay and short chapter. Life got hectic. I will more free time now and will try to post at least once every two weeks.

Side note: I don't own Pokemon.

-Russ's POV-

After paperwork and getting home, it was evening. Luckily I have a cot for Luke to sleep while shopping a few months back. Every one of my pokemon went to bed after I made sure that were fed and loved. I spent most of the night laying in bed staring at the ceiling or attending to Luke when she was hungry. The previous night is still fresh in my mind.

-Time Skip-

The next day after breakfast, every one of my pokémon and Pandora gets a chance to meet Marona. The Pokémon that is spending the most with her is Pandora. Luke is awake and Pandora is feeding Luke like one of her children in the lounge.

I am happy at the sight of Pandora and Luke's gleeful laugh but in the back of my mind, I can not shake the feeling of leaving. I did not expect Epimeth's hand. He said "We need to talk in private." In the master bedroom, Epimeth relays his suspicions about that night to me. He also adds that something has clicked inside of me yesterday morning. I give a heavy sigh. I consider my options. The voice did not say about Pokémon or bringing a companion. If I do become one, I need one to help me. Also if Epimeth says is true, there could be more to what has transpired.

I say to Epimeth "Bring Izalith here. This is as sensitive as it is absurd but it is not impossible." Epimeth nods and brings in Izalith. I explain the incident from that morning and show them my brand. Epimeth is dealing with it fairly well. Izalith is doing a face that most probably means "are you fucking serious?". After long, awkward silence, I speak up. " Izalith, I need you to protect me when I transform. Epimeth, you and Pandora are Luke's god parents when I leave. I need to do some WPO admin. Before I forget, Epimeth, when is the summer solstice?" Epimeth responds "Three days til then." "Thanks Epimeth."

I let Izalith and Epimeth leave the bedroom first. Before Epimeth disappears into the lounge, I say "Break it easy to the others." Epimeth nods in agreement. After Epimeth left the room, I pick up the bedroom telephone and dial the WPO HQ number. I was able to "quit" without rising much suspicion. The phone call is to Professor Birch. I asked him to check up on my son at least once a season. He tried to find out why but I told him that his profession would probably threaten my life and my daughter's life however maybe another time once I sorted things out. I hang up and put down the phone. I give out a heavy sigh. I have to cherish my last possible days with my son.


	7. The Journey begins

Chapter 7:The Journey Begins…..

The next two days went quickly. One whole day was spent at Slateport City on the beach. In the evening when the beach was empty besides Russ, Luke and the gang, Russ releases Alice's ashes into the sea. Pandora wept softly with Luke in her arms and Epimeth tried to comfort her. Izalith hang her head low. Shogun and Eden did a dance in the sky but this dance is far less energetic than their usual. This could be a dance of mourning. Leviathan guides the ashes out to sea. On the second day,Russ and Izalith prepare themselves for the journey ahead when they are not busy with Luke. Uncertain of what is in store for Russ, they decide to travel light and try to mainly rely on their wit and cunning to survive. Russ thinks that getting some advice on berries from the Berry Master wouldn't be a bad idea.

The plan of action that everyone agreed on is to have Epimeth teleport Russ and Izalith to the berry master and go from there. Russ packs a map and compass, few days' rations, Izalith's pokeball, a waterskin among other bare necessities into a bag. While Izalith and Russ pack, Pandora and Epimeth spent quite a lot of time with Luke. Luke is still quite young to stay awake for long so Pandora just has him in her arms on the couch. After packing, Russ has some time to himself, fiddling with Alice's amethyst necklace and ring. He decides to thread his and Alice's ring onto his necklace. Russ gets some paper and an envelope. He writes a letter and puts the letter and Alice's necklace into the envelope and writes Luke on the front. In the evening, Russ finally spends some time with Luke while Pandora cooks in the Kitchen. Epimeth is meditating and Izalith is napping on her hammock. Once dinner is done and eaten, everyone retires except for Russ and Epimeth."Epimeth, can you give this letter to Luke when you feel he is ready." Epimeth nods, goes off to bed and so does Russ.

The next morning, after saying their solemn goodbyes, Epimeth take Russ and Izalith to the Berry Master's home on Route 123. Once Epimeth returns home, Russ and Izalith go inside the Berry Master's home. Upon entering, the Berry Master greets them. " Hello. How may I help you?" Russ replies "Yes. I would to know more about berries, especially edible medicinal berries and how to found them easily." The Berry Master looks at Russ a bit of a confused face. "That is quite specific. May I ask why?" Russ answers the Berry Master. "My pokemon here and I are going into the forest for awhile. I want to save on food and potions." It is truth but not the entire truth.

Luckily, the Berry Master bought it and gives the info to Russ. "Well, I would recommend the Oran berry and Lum berry. The Oran berry is nutritious and packs plenty of energy while the Lum berry is good for burn, posions, you name it. While The Lum berries is harder to come by, they both like the shade and water so I would say near a body of fresh water is easiest place to find them. I can give you picture on how they look too." Russ agrees " That would be great." After getting the pictures and saying goodbye, Russ and Izalith head deep into the forest. While consulting the map, they mainly head north to a oxbrow lake. Russ glances at the sun. "We will make it in time. Would you like a dip in the water once we get there." Izalith nods vigorously, giving a thumbs up. "You are quite something Izalith." Russ says laughing. An idea pops into Russ's mind. He breaks into a run towards the oxbrow lake, catching Izalith off guard. "Race you there." Russ shouts back at Izalith. Izaliths smirks like a madman and gives chase.

-?'s pov-

"I hope he shows up." I say concerned. The voice in my head speaks back "Don't worry. I know he will be here. Besides, you are the one who foretold that he will be here." Although I can not deny that, I can not stop stressing. I speak again. " How can I trust you? I do not know your name." The voice says calmly "All in due time. The time is nearly upon us and I can sense the brand getting closer." "What?! How long have you know?!" I exclaim. "That is of no importance now. He will be here soon so be prepared." The voice says urgently.


	8. New body, new life

Chapter 8: New body, New life

Despite Russ's efforts, Izalith manages to catch up and overtake Russ with ease. They reach the oxbow lake in no time. With hands on his knees and panting, Russ says with difficulty. " You are … quite fast … on your …. feet." Izalith basks in her glory while Russ recovers. After recovering, Russ takes off all his clothes except for his underwear. He take his amethyst necklace off too. "Hey, Izalith. Stop gloating and come swim." Russ jumps into the lake. As Russ swims around, Izalith gets a feeling of uncertainty. Before Izalith can do anything about the feeling, the next thing could not be seen coming by either Russ or Izalith.

-Russ's pov-

I am having a nice swim. I look over at Izalith but she looked hesitant. "Hey, what is the matter? Are you scared of the water?" I shout to her. Once I finish what I was saying, the brand starts to burn. I grab my right forearm in agony and sink below the surface. I could feel my spine pop and all my bone morphing. I feel the burning spreading and look at my forearm. I can see that the burning corresponds with the black and gold fur now growing on my body. The process is going faster too. The next moment, my right hand is now a paw, not too soon after my other arm and legs are paws and legs of a canine. I felt my underwear rip and something grow from the base of my spine. I look around and to my dismay, I have a bushy tail now. As my torso grows more slender and more like a canine, My face changes shape too. First, my ears shift further up my head and becomes more diamond-shaped. My face morphs into a canine face with my black nose at the end and my canine teeth enlarge and elongate. I black out before I could experience the final changes. -Izalith's pov-

Once Russ went under, I immediately want to jump in after him but a Zatu stops me. "You may not interfere yet." I glare at him and say "He is going to die if I don't save him." The Zatu responds back "He is in safe hands. You have to wait a moment." I cross my arms and wait like the Zatu requests. After a few minutes, I grow impatient. " I am going in after him whether you like it or not." The Zatu does not stop this time. I jump into the lake and swim to where he went under. I take a deep breath and dive under the water. I can see a soft glow and I went after it. Once I get closer, I do not see Russ but a large dog like figure. I look around and I can not see anything that could be Russ. I grab the figure and swim up to the surface. Once I broke the surface, I drag the large mass to the shore with difficulty. Once on shore, I place the figure on the ground and try to wake it up.

-Third person pov-

After a few agonizing moments, Russ comes to the land of the living. "Ugh. That was so painful." he says with little to no difference to his voice. He look to his right to see Izalith by his side and a Zatu behind her. Izalith has a look of worry and bewilderment on face. Izalith speaks before Russ can speak again. "Russ, is that you? Is that really you?" Russ at first is confused at the question but also is confused how he can understand pokespeak without a psychic. Then he realizes what just happen and he takes a good look at himself. Russ's eye are now wide open. He twists around til his newfound legs are underneath his body. He tries to stand up but his leg are shaking from the strain and collapse. Izalith comes over and says "Calm down there, big fella. You may be very weak and you are not use to these type of legs." Russ sighs and replies " Thanks Izalith and yes I am Russ. By the way, Who is that?" Izalith looks at the Zatu. "I do not know but I think that pokemon knows something that we don't."

As it senses that it is being spoken about, the Zatu flies over and speaks to Russ and Izalith. "Hello. I am Cass. I am here to guide you through what is going to transpire." Russ and Izalith look at each other while Cass continues. "A grand battle is in your future and I know because I envisioned it. You are chosen because your future opponent is like you. A human turned into a pokemon but she is driven by rage and despair while you are driven by love and hope. Although my master is not going to talk to me for awhile but he did say that he will talk again when the time is right." With his head cocked to the side, Russ interrupts "There is another like me and who is your master?" Cass glares at Russ. "Yes. She has been causing death and destruction from the shadows, using a wild pokemon army. Each day the more pokemon join her cause while many stay away and some even retaliate with little success. All I know about her is that master says that she is pawn for revenge and her name is Luna. As for my master, I am not sure of his intentions or even his name but he sounds old, wise and most of divine." They all stare in silence for awhile before Izalith speaks up. "Well, the first thing is to help Russ learn how to work with four legs." Cass says "Well, I forgot that my master says that I must refer to you as Sol." Russ says "what?"


	9. Hope and Revenge

Chapter 9: Hope and Revenge

The rest of the day helping Russ or now named Sol, which Russ and Izalith agree to use albeit after some heated discussion, get used to his new body. In the beginning, Sol could stand few second before collapsing. Once Sol gets the hang of standing, he starts walking. At first, Sol walks awkwardly and clumsily. Cass pitches in " You need to use alternate legs. Right front leg and left back leg and vice versa." Armed with that advice, Sol walks a lot better although the movement feels alien to him. After getting the hang of walking, Cass says " Now, the next lesson is how to run."

Sol's heart sinks like a stone until he notices Izalith come back with a heap of blue-coloured berries in her arms. "Cass, can we please take a break? I need to rest my legs for a bit." begs Sol with a puppy dog face. Cass notices Izalith with the berries as well and says "I see why not. I am pretty hungry too. Also 'your cuteness' does not work on me." Sol sighs in relief and collapses on the ground in exhaustion. Izalith chuckles at the expression of Sol, sits next to him, places the berries between them and plops one in her mouth. Sol tries to pick up a berry with his paw but is unable to do so. "God damn it." Izalith laughs at Sol and says "You know some pokemon do not use always their appendages to eat like Shogun and Eden. Just use your mouth." Sol hesitates at the thought but eventually opens to the idea. He eats a couple of the berries, leaving the rest to Cass and Izalith.

After the snack and short rest, Sol, Izalith and Cass go back to training. Learning to run as a quadruped is just as hard to walk as a quadruped. The way quadrupeds walk is not the same that the way they run. After an hour, Cass announces "All is for now. Tomorrow we start our journey to the Kanto region, I believe. There, we will find the next pokemon to train you. That is what Master said at least." Sol and Izalith look at each other and then at Cass. "Is that not across the ocean? How are we supposed to reach it?" Cass replies "Yes, it is a considerable distance away. We will have make a plan don't we? For now, just get some rest. Goodnight Sol and Izalith."Cass flies up and roosts on a low hanging branch.

Sol remembers something, goes to his clothes and finds his necklace. He remembers Izalith's advice, picks it with his mouth, and trots overs to Izalith Sol asks "Can you help with this?" Izalith looks at Skoll up and down and says "Sure but I do not think you neck is viable for a necklace because of you big bushy mane but we put it on one of your front paws. How does that sound?" Sol looks at Izalith with smile "I can barely notice it. My right paw would do great." Sol offers his right paw and Izalith ties the necklace around his paw. Once done, she says "There you go. Quick question. What about your clothes and backpack?" Sol thinks about it for a moment before replying "I will bury my clothes and you carry the backpack."

While Izalith takes care of the backpack, Sol goes to his heap of clothes, digs a hole next to the heap, puts the clothes in the hole and covers the hole with dirt. Sol goes over to Izalith as she is finishing up with the backpack, lays down next to her and gives a big yawn. Izalith smiles at Sol. "Being a pokemon is not so easy, is it?" Sol replies sheepishly "I just have to get use to my new body." Sol rests his left left paw, looks at the necklace and goes into deep thought. Izalith notices this and says "You miss her. I can tell on how you are staring at the necklace." Sol does not interrupt. Izalith continues "Do not stay up late. You will need your rest for tomorrow. Goodnight Ru- I mean Sol." Sol replies "Goodnight Izalith."

\- Meanwhile at south of route 117 and north of route 103-

Cacturne and Grumpig travels south along a river for a complete of days since their last target. Cacturne is in a better mood but is still deeply concerned about Luna's response. Cacturne is still confused on why his partner is not scared of Luna. Cacturne asks his partner "Why are you not scared of Luna?" Grumpig laughs back at Cacturne and says " I am scared of her since she has a type advantage on me. I just don't worry about things like death. I rather have fun and die than be a worry wart than live." This does not comfort Cacturne. After some time of silence, they arrive at the source of the river as the sun is setting. Cacturne speaks up again "This is the meeting place, isn't it?" Grumpig answers " Yes. Now all we have to do is wait."

The sun disappears beyond the horizon and moon soon rise high up in the sky and the moonlight glistens across the water. A white figure with red accents forms in the middle of the lake. Even from a fair distance, Cacturne and Grumpig can feel the malice from the figure and know it is her. Cacturne is shaking vigorously and Grumpig has his serious face on. The figure walk across the water without causing a ripple. It walks right to Cacturne and Grumpig and speaks "Report." Since Cacturne is too scared to speak to the figure, Grumpig says "Some old people suffering from 'madness', some traumatized hikers and trainers, some kills staged to look like suicide, depress loved ones from kills. The usual spread of despair and suffering." The figure nods at each box ticked off and once Grumpig is done, it waits expectantly for more.

After a moment of silence, it speaks up "What about new recruits to our cause?" Grumpig and Cacturne look at each other and back at the figure. "Uhm. We haven't find any. We have been so focused on the other things we forgot about that." The red accents flare up and scaring both Grumpig and Cacturne. "You idiots. You are lucky I am not there myself or I would have gut you both. The next time you fail to do your job properly, you will suffer dearly and to make sure you do your job properly next time, I am sending someone to you. If you do not follow their instructions, they have permission to punish you as they see fit." With that, the figure disappears without a trace.


	10. Update

Update:

I will writing the Sacrifices: Luna for the next few days, maybe week or two, depending on various factors. I will not abandon this story but I have written about three or so big and important chapters in five days odd so I need to shift my mind a little before I get writer's block or something. I hope all of you understand.

I am open to the idea of Oc submissions and collaboration atm but there is certain criteria that I am looking for. Multiple submissions are welcome but some or none at all might be rejected. Your OC might be in a current fanfic or future one. Pm me if you are interested.


End file.
